


Love Lost

by Blaxcat



Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Broken Heart, Broken Love, Gen, ashes to ashes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxcat/pseuds/Blaxcat
Summary: Burn with me; together in our hearts love will break us.





	

Love...

It's the cruelest song the heart shall ever sing. Some; the naive ones who've yet to learn let it flourish and grow, untamed and wild- it turns inward and burns away everything in its path leaving nothing behind but burnt scars that even Time can't erase. Yet a few older, and a bit wiser (or a bit burnt) know to watch the embers within, their smoking remains never  _quite_ extinguished and just waiting for that tiny, miniscule spark to rekindle the not yet forgotten flames. These ones know pain, so before even the faintest of sparks appear - they smother it. Kill it before it burns them from the inside out. Those lucky enough to contain it are the only casualties, but some.... some let it spread unto others and together, ooh together they tear their world's apart and watch each other  _burn_ ...and after all is done, the empty shell left behind slowly crumbles in on itself, to ash and dust.


End file.
